OUR Teddy Lupin Snogging OUR Victoire!
by Mouse and Stupid Productions
Summary: The immediate events leading up to Teddy and Victoire's infamous 9 3/4's kiss... TL/VW. And of course, James potter.... R&R Really really fluffy!


**A/N: Alright, so this a really random one shot that I had to write because it appeared in my brain and started drinking my creative juices. Weird, I know... Anyways, the other two stories I'll be publishing/writing next week will be happening next week, since I'm busy this week. Very, very busy. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J., even though if I were her I would read fanfiction just for the hell of it.**

Pairing: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley

Rating: PG

Time in Story: 10:38 am, 1 September 2017

*8*

We (women) tend to fall for guys who have similar characteristics to our fathers, right? So, if he's not like our fathers, we aren't falling for him? Right. Please? Especially if he's our best friend since forever and first kiss since you were seven when it happened and that entire lovely stuff. I keep changing the number of people listening to this. Reading this. Erm... right. So, A List of Ten Reasons Why Teddy Lupin is Nothing Like My Father, Bill Weasley.

1. Teddy was in Gryffindor. And my dad was- damn it. Erm... right.

2. My dad was a curse breaker for Gringotts. Teddy is a Charmer. Erm, not in the physical sense! For Gringotts. He does the exact opposite of what my dad did. So ha!

3. Dad thinks of me as his little girl. Teddy thinks of me as, well, I don't actually know, but he once called me his baby girl, which means he thinks of me in a strictly platonic, family sense. Right? Oh. That's the same thing. But it does mean he doesn't like me!

4. Teddy's a metamorphmagus! Dad's just been savaged by what's his bucket.

5. Teddy wasn't savaged by Grindleback, or whatever his name was. Dad was. Teddy's dad was just turned into a werewolf by Greyhump-ma-whosit. Hell...

6. Mum says dad's a good kisser. Teddy, well, according to his ex he's a great kisser... This isn't working out the way I wanted it to.

7. Teddy is my best friend! My dad was never my best friend! Well, no, actually he was before I got old enough to realize Teddy wasn't slimy and didn't have cooties. This isn't working...

8. Naturally, Teddy has sandy hair and is six two. Dad has red hair and is six foot. That's real!

9. Teddy listens to the same music I do, and Dad hates that type of music! Or... no, that was Mum...

10. The most important reason why I shouldn't go for Teddy Lupin: he will never like me that way since to him I'm just his "baby girl". And there was that one time he called me 'love' but so does my dad.

I looked down at my paper. That's not comforting. The car jostled over a speed bump and the parchment went flying out of my hand.

"What's that?" Dominique asked, picking it up.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, grabbing it back.

"Children," Teddy admonished from the driver's seat. "No fighting!" see? He calls me a child. Not comforting.

"Oh come on, Teddy! Two years ago, you were back there with them fighting just as much," Louis said from the front passenger seat. We'd come up with a game my first year at Hogwarts where the first person to yell "Elder Wand" got the front seat. Prick won for his first time.

Teddy laughed good-naturedly. "Too true," he replied. "Too true." There was almost a wistful tone in his voice. I looked up towards the front seat and saw him glancing backwards in the rear view mirror.

"Can I see your badge again?" Louis asked suddenly. I jumped and so did Teddy.

"Of course! Just don't lose it, kay?" I said, pulling it out of my jeans pocket. He fingered the shiny silver badge with 'Head Girl' etched on it.

"I'm so proud of you, Vicky," Teddy said, smirking at me.

"Oh thank you, Theodore," I replied, smirking back. The two names we hate the most...

"Hey!" he said back. "I am of age and I will cast the tickling hex on you if I have to!"

"I'm of age too," I reminded him quietly. Yep, he definitely thinks I'm still a little girl. He grinned his gorgeous grin at me; the one that makes his gorgeous hazel eyes sparkle and his perfect lips spread wide across his beautiful face, revealing straight white teeth. The one that makes his hair turn magenta, the color it turns when he's happy about something.

"We're here," he said suddenly, pulling into a parking spot. I grumbled and got out. Dom and Louis followed me. Teddy popped the boot and came around to the back. Louis tugged on his trunk and was making no headway. Smiling nicely, Teddy leaned over and pulled it out with one swift tug, causing his arm muscles to ripple beneath the long sleeve shirt he was wearing. It was a little chilly I suppose... Before I could get my own trunk out, he'd pulled it out for me as well, and then he got Dom's.

"Thanks, Teddy," I said. He smiled at me, and I might have been hallucinating but I think he looked sad.

"Of course, Toire," he replied, using my given nickname. I smiled back. The four of us started walking to the station, when Teddy exclaimed he had forgotten to lock the car and tore off across the parking lot.

"So..." Dom said. "When exactly are you going to tell him you're hopelessly in love with him?" I rolled my eyes.

"Never," I said. Louis shrugged and ran off through the barrier.

"Why?" Dom asked.

"He doesn't like me that way," I replied. Dom rolled her eyes.

"Of course he does!" she exclaimed. "Why do you think his hair turns pink whenever you walk into the room?" she asked.

"It's magenta," I objected quietly.

She ignored me. "Why do you think he's looked like he's terribly sad the past two years when he drops you off at King's Cross?"

"Because I'm just his best friend," I answered.

"Victoire Léonie Weasley!" Dom exclaimed. "Teddy likes- Hi!" she said in an un-naturally high voice. Fearing the worst, I turned around. Teddy was standing there, looking amused between us. His hair was magenta like I'd never seen it before. Instead of hanging shaggy around his face, it was spiky and standing straight up, and the shades of magenta, three in all were swirling around each hair. The effect was quite mesmerizing.

"Who do I like?" he asked Dom.

"The Puddlemere United?" she said, more of a question.

"Correct!" he said. "High five!" She looked nervous and high-fived him. Dom and I exchanged nervous glances.

"Well, I'll see you at Christmas, Teddy," Dominique said, giving him a brief hug and running off to the platform. We watched her go.

"You're in an awfully good mood," I said quietly.

"Yep!" he replied, beaming at me. We walked calmly through the barrier and stopped in the fog that was covering the platform.

"Wow," I said. "I've never seen it this foggy before." Teddy chuckled lightly.

"It's perfect!" he said, taking my hand and dragging me down the platform.

"Teddy!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?" I asked. He just smiled and pushed me against the back side of a column, out of view of the rest of the platform. He put his hands on my arms and I felt goose bumps erupt all over them. "It's okay!" he said, leaning down and resting his forehead against mine. Now I'm really confused. To my horror, I blushed. I saw him smirk.

"Teddy, what's going on?" I asked in what I hoped was a cross voice. It came across as more of a nervous one... Damn.

He laughed. "You got two wrong," he said. "Well, three technically, but who's counting."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, really nervous now.

"Well, let's see... I don't think of you as a strictly platonic family member. And, well, I'm actually six three and a half, not six two. But the most important one was number ten!" he exclaimed. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I can't believe he found that. I can't believe I left that in the car!

"What was important about number ten?" I asked weakly.

"I do like you," he said simply. My jaw fell off. Well, not literally but pretty damn close. My eyes widened past normal capacity and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped.

"Toire?" he asked, suddenly sounding nervous himself. "Are you okay?" Mutely, I nodded. He sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin." I continued to stare wide eyed at his nose (the part of him in direct eye line), and I'm pretty sure I was drooling. Attractive, Vicky. "Are you going to, you know, say anything?" he asked, sounding nervous and unsure. I refocused on his eyes. They were changing rapid-fire from hazel to blue to green to black to brown and back. They always do that when he's worried about something.

"You're worried," I said, and then mentally kicked myself for not saying something incredibly suave and sexy. I mentally accessed the veela part of my genetic makeup and his eyes turned solid black. Wow... that was incredibly sexy on his part...

"Well-" he said, he was the speechless one now. "Yeah. I just told the girl I've liked for as long as I can remember that I like her since I found a note she'd written about me and then she went into shock." He paused and looked at me closely. "But now she's simply radiant..." I felt a veela-ish smile creep across my face. His eyes widened and he swallowed.

"I like the description 'radiant'," I whispered, and then I kissed him. It seemed like it could have been a couple hours and that we were moving in slow motion. His hands moved from my arms and one wrapped around my back, holding me to him and the other was in my hair, pressing my lips to his. My arms had gone from hanging limply at my sides to wrapping around his (broad, muscular, droolworthy) shoulders. It took me a while to realize I wasn't touching the ground. Because I was kissing Teddy Lupin. Teddy Lupin... I felt like the light switch of my life had just been flicked on since the circuit had now been completed. One continuous flowing loop of electricity, starting in his lips, passing trough mine, down my back and into his arms, back up him and trough his lips again, and again and again and again.... I could feel my lips swelling but I couldn't be bothered to care, since, if I hadn't mentioned it, I was kissing Teddy Lupin.

"What are you doing?" said a small voice from next to us. Our lips broke apart and I realized oxygen was really nice. We turned, blinking, to look at James Potter, my irritating cousin.

Teddy looked back at me. "Shall I?" he asked. I giggled. He smiled back. "We were snogging before you so rudely interrupted," Teddy explained. James stared at us in shock before running off. I giggled again. He smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly. He grimaced.

"You're about to leave for three months," he muttered. I smiled at him.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop us seeing each other," I said. He looked like he couldn't see a loophole.

"How?" he asked. He looked so much like a lost puppy that I kissed him again.

"Simple. You come for all my Quidditch games and come to Hogsmead when we have Hogsmead weekends!" I explained. "Because I don't think I'd last those three months without you now." I mentally smacked myself for that level of honesty. His eyes lit up.

"You're right!" he said, kissing me briefly. I protested when he stopped. He smiled back. "I definitely couldn't last either," he said, "I love you," and he kissed me.


End file.
